


Nowhere is Safe

by 01Ace10



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Overall this was just a crack fic with the attempt at a backstory for reader, There are some aweful puns in this, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01Ace10/pseuds/01Ace10
Summary: Red catches you dancing in his room and it ends with a pun battle… kinda.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun! 
> 
> *evil laughter* 
> 
> I'm kidding there is no angst here.
> 
>  
> 
> Or is there???

You were bored, no scratch that you were far beyond bored.  You had been locked in this stupid room all day.  For the upteenth time that day you wondered how you managed to get into this mess and for the upteenth time you remember.  You had been on the mountain near your hometown with a few friends, you were playing truth or dare.  They had dared you to jump over the so called bottomless cavern.  You had known it was impossible even before you jumped but you did it anyway because well that was just you.  You are an idiot that doesn’t think things through congratulations.

When you woke up you meet a flower.  Yes a flower, and it talked to you.  The flower warned you that in this world it was kill or be killed.  You ignored it thinking it was simply a hallucination.  However the further you went in the maze like Ruins the more things you saw that didn’t add up.  When you meet the goat lady at the end you had realized that you must be dead and this must be some kind of hell.  If this was hell than that must make these creatures demons.  As much as you wanted to use the knife you had picked up on your way, you resisted.  

You wanted to prove the flower you had first meet that he was wrong you could survive without killing.  Well as much as you can survive while being dead.  When you refused to kill the goat lady enough times she had run away allowing you to pass.  She also left behind a yellow light, you had seen them before and ignored them but this one seemed special so you reached out and touched it.  

Nothing happened.

You almost wished that you had stayed in the Ruins, when you left, at least it was warm there.  Here was a place called Snowden.  The first demon you met in Snowden was a short skeleton.  When you first saw him you couldn’t help but laugh.  He was the first thing that in your old life you would actually of been scared of but strangely enough he was the first thing here that made you feel safe.  When you shook his hand you passed out.  You still don’t know how or why.  

Then you woke up here, in this room, you waited a few hours for something.  Eventually he returned and when he did he explained that you two had meet before.  He told you his name was Red and that you have meet many times before, each time he and his brother would give you deadly puzzles that you would pass.  Then you would go on to fight Undyne.  Who is Undyne?  How are you supposed to know you never met her before.  He told you that you always died in battle there because you refused to kill her.

He told you that he was sick of getting reset just because you couldn’t figure out the saves.  You still don’t know what he means by that, but oh well.  That was almost a whole month ago, or maybe a few day.  Who is in charge of keeping track of this?  Oh right you are, get yourself together and don’t be so lazy.  Since then you have just lied in his room you don’t even think his brother even knows you’re here.  

Now that you finished the story you’re bored again.  The only thing that sounds entertaining is dancing, but you don’t have any music.  Unless... maybe, Sans’ phone has music.  You grab his phone off the desk and surprisingly there is some kind of demon youtube.  But of course you don’t think to try and use the phone to call anyone.  Even more surprising than the existence of demon youtube is that they have some okay music.  You pick randomly from the song list  and let the music play as you start swaying to the rhythm.  

 

\-----

“I'm not a fan of puppeteers,  
But I've a nagging fear,  
Someone else is pulling at the strings.  
Something terrible is going down,  
Through the entire town,  
Wreaking anarchy and all that it brings!

\---------------

I can't sit idly,  
No I can't move at all!  
I curse the name,  
The one behind it all!

\---------------

Discord, I'm howling at the moon”

\-----

 

You were really into the music so much so that you didn’t even notice Red walk in on you.  Well he didn’t walk in because you knew the door never opened.  He just silently appeared in the room.  You had no idea how he got there, all you could think about currently was how much he had scared and how sore your butt felt after falling on it.

“Smooth moves.”  Red reached out his clawed hand to help you up.  You choose to accept his help and his passive-aggressive compliment.

“Thanks,” once you are on your feet again you laugh.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”  He gave you a sideways glance.  Trying to seem as if he wasn’t looking for serious injuries at a distance.

“I was just thinking how humerus you are.”  You start laughing all over again nearly falling to the floor again in your fit of laughter.

“Don’t you fucking start this again?”

“Start what?”

“No, more puns.”

“Fine as long as you answer this riddle for me.”

“Will it get you to shut up?”  You ignore him and simply pretend he said yes.

“Why did the nympho want to date the skeleton?”

“No.”

Then more puns it is, I think I may need to bone up on my anatomy.”  Red glares at you a clear sign you should stop.  You go against your better judgment and continue anyway.  “I don’t want to stirrup any trouble, but I heard skeletons can’t play any church music because they don’t have any organs.”

“Just stop and tell me the answer to the damn riddle.”  Red had sunsk to the floor by this time and sat with his head in his hands.  You walked over to him and joined him on the floor, whispering the answer into his ear.

“Well the nympho wants to date the skeleton because... he always has a boner for her.”  With that you laughed loud enough to drown out Reds cursing and promptly fell flat on your back.

**Author's Note:**

> I apoligise for that pun. I am so sorry for all of them but mostly that one. You know what I'm talking about.
> 
> I might use that title later for something else but for now it is just a joke based off my other UT title.


End file.
